


失忆症·三年

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 失忆症，双飞组，ooc，就是那个只丢失几年记忆的梗
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	失忆症·三年

死亡是她婚礼的花束。  
系统启动，黑红的光渐渐亮起，昏暗的屋子被盔甲上的光照的一片暗红，像干涸的血渍。  
“系统检测，良好”陌生的声音在脑中回荡，法拉不知所措的看着自己机械化的手臂。  
“发生了什么？”  
这么想着，她拉下自己的面罩来到房间角落的镜子面前，粉红色的双眼流动着机械才有的冷光。  
“我这是怎么了？”  
虽然一头雾水但常年的军队生活让法拉保持了冷静，她仔细观察着这间屋子，简单的床，没有任何生气的生活必需品，暗色调的房间和她身上的铠甲一样冰冷。  
“我是被抓起来了吗？”  
后脑有尖锐的疼痛，但手触及之处仍是冰冷的机械。  
胸前有异物感，法拉从铠甲中抽出了薄薄的纸片，那是一张已经泛黄的照片，照片上的自己和安吉拉在游乐园的摩天轮下夸张的笑着。法拉的脸上浮起一丝微笑。  
她记得这个照片，那是一个月以前她和安吉拉休假时拍的，拍照的时候安吉拉把手中的棉花糖沾了她一脑袋，她也把冰淇淋扣了安吉拉一脸，给她们拍照的安娜笑到手抖，拍糊了好几张照片。  
轻轻的抚摸着有些失了焦距的照片，法拉再次把它放回了铠甲里，贴近胸口的位置。  
在屋子里转了一会没有任何发现，法拉将手放在了房门上，如果她是被抓走的话房门必然是打不开的。  
然而她失算了，机械锁的门轻易解锁，冰冷的走廊上只有冷清的灯光。  
“这里到底是哪里？”  
小心的走出门，法拉环顾四周，然后她意料之外的人出现在了视野里。  
那是艾米莉•拉克瓦  
“上面下来了新的任务，莫伊拉把你修好了吗？”  
法拉呼吸一窒，默不作声。  
“算了，问你也不会说话，这是任务目标和时间，别搞砸了”  
说着艾米莉扔过来了一个U盘，法拉赶紧接住。再次抬头，高挑的身影早已消失在走廊深处。  
“这里是黑爪”  
法拉握紧了手中的U盘  
“我必须知道究竟发生了什么”  
在法拉的印象里，她刚刚结束任务就发短信约安吉拉明天出去吃饭，因为过于疲劳才回到家她就倒在了床上，醒来就在黑爪的基地里。  
“果然是去盗取机密文件”  
法拉熟练的用着房间里的笔记本。  
“可是这些文件的时间是不是不太对？”黑爪需要的所有文件时间都在两年后，这根本不和常理。  
敲打键盘的手渐渐停了下来，法拉打开网页看着上面的时间，一股凉意从脊背延伸到脖颈。  
“我为什么没有这三年的记忆？”  
法拉推开了电脑  
“这三年究竟去了哪里？”  
为了探寻真相法拉和艾米莉还有死神一起接了任务，因为各种原因本应该盯梢的法拉成了夺取文件的人。  
“这次任务不允许失败”  
艾米莉瞟了死神一眼，死神“哼”了一声抱胸谁都不理，法拉在床边看着飞机掠过的点点星光沉默不语。  
潜入守望先锋并不困难，三年虽然改善升级了防护系统但道路还是没有变，法拉轻车熟路的摸进了目的地，再看向墙壁的那一刻，她愣住了。  
墙上挂着一张黑白照片，她在照片中微笑，旁边摆放着一束百合花，照片旁边记录着她的生平。法拉快步走上前查看，随后握紧了拳头。  
三年的时间究竟有多长？  
她没有答案，但三年足够长到士兵变成长官，然后再变成挂在墙上的遗像。  
“这种过去的自己看着未来的感觉真奇怪”面罩下露出自嘲的笑容，法拉再看了一眼遗像。  
“活人看着自己的遗像更奇怪”  
她忽然觉得自己理解士兵76的感觉了，只是她的情况更像一团捋不清的乱麻。  
“拷贝了文件，法拉关闭了通讯设备仔细地观看她失去的这三年究竟发生了什么，世界依旧一片混乱，人与智械的关系依旧没有任何缓和，托比昂又做出了新的武器，防御机制又有了新的突破，然后法拉看到了自己。  
“法芮尔•艾玛丽在执行任务途中失去联络，救援队抵达时现场只有血迹和残肢，初步断定法芮尔因公殉职。”  
看着简短的文字再看着自己机械化的手臂，法拉不难猜出这之后究竟发生了什么。  
在守望先锋到来之前她被黑爪抓走改造成了半机械，洗脑之后为黑爪服务，就和艾米莉一样。她已经不是法拉了，而是黑爪的一个工具。  
机械的手狠狠砸在电脑上，她忽然有点明白源氏的痛苦，最后看了一眼U盘里的资料，法拉触发了基地中的警报，然后将U盘向后一扔头也不回的走了出去。  
“任务又失败了”死神心情很不好，艾米莉的眼神像是在看垃圾。  
“你竟然会把U盘掉在基地里，就应该让莫伊拉再修理你一阵子”  
法拉投给死神一个不明的眼神。  
“也是黑影乱来，EMP让你的电路一瞬间全都失灵造成了严重损伤，这个责任她必须承担”  
法拉默不作声，飞机中的人似乎早就习惯了她没回应也不说话的样子，一瞬间四周陷入寂静，连呼吸声都听不到。  
是啊，他们三个都不算人，怎么会有呼吸呢？  
法拉在面罩下露出一个自嘲的笑。  
“安吉拉！法拉她已经死了！即使再像那个黑影的猛禽也不会是她！”  
安娜拉住激动的医生表情严肃。最近黑爪相当活跃，一个穿着黑红色猛禽铠甲的人经常出现在他们的报告中，身型动作与法拉如出一辙。  
“可毕竟没找到法拉的尸体不是吗！她也许还活着！”  
“即使活着她也不可能是法拉了！她现在只是黑爪的工具！就像艾米莉一样！”  
安吉拉的动作停住了，她低着头，眼眶发红却什么都说不出，深吸了一口气，安吉拉坚定了眼神。  
“如果那个黑爪猛禽真的是法拉，能不能让我亲手杀了她”  
安娜叹息，却不知如何回应。  
逝去的人永远都不可能回到从前了  
三年究竟有多长？  
法拉坐在昏暗的房间中看着已经被揉捏的软掉的照片。  
她前一阵子去自己的墓地看过了，那里只有一束泛黄的百合花。  
她也看了安吉拉，可她不可能再闯入她的生活。不知道得到自己的死讯之后她用了多长时间走出来，她不想自私的再将最爱的人带入深渊。  
三年有多长？  
长的连撕心裂肺的情感都能被抹平，长到整个世界都已经前进，只有她被遗留在原地。  
三年像是一辈子。  
法拉站在深渊的另一端静静看着无法触及的光亮世界  
机械的双瞳早已流不出眼泪。  
黑影的EMP将她被洗去的记忆带了回来，可偏偏就缺失了重要的三年。任务结束后她被带进了莫伊拉的实验室，冷眼看着自己身体上的机械零件被一块块拆卸，这时她彻底明白，那蓝天白云棉花糖和冰淇淋的日子永远都回不来了。  
任务还在继续，安吉拉像是着了魔一样拼命的想找到黑爪猛禽的蛛丝马迹，大家理解她的心情却又担心她的身体和心理，她下决心要杀了那个猛禽，她要守护法拉的自尊心。  
机会来的是那么的快，在一场智械危机中两人相遇了，巨大的爆炸声让两人的声音无法互相传达，然而两人都没有说话。  
没有任何质问和猜疑，安吉拉知道眼前的猛禽就是法拉本人，她将手枪上了膛指着法拉，泪水止不住的从眼中滑下。  
“没想到最后是我亲手杀了你”  
安吉拉轻生呢喃，然而法拉还是听到了，在这震耳欲聋的炮火声中。  
安吉拉说什么她都听得到  
因为她是安吉拉  
是她的爱人。  
“杀了我吧”  
法拉轻声说，站在原地不动。死亡是百合花，是安吉拉献给她的花束，是她们婚礼时的捧花。  
枪声响起，子弹打碎了法拉的面罩，有血从额头上滴落。粉红色的眼中冷凝液缓缓流动，齿轮与电流一起发出响声。  
“系统受损，危机，请立刻做出防御”  
“真吵”  
法拉想  
“让我在死前再看一眼安吉拉”  
一枪没能杀掉猛禽，安吉拉哭到枪都拿不稳，她试图再次给手枪上膛，但颤抖的双手却无论如何也握不住枪。  
她怕看到法拉的脸。  
她害怕一旦看到法拉的脸自己就无法杀了她。  
因为她是如此爱她。  
巨大的爆炸声在附近响起，巨石被掀上半空，法拉猛扑过去将安吉拉护在身下，机甲发出了不安的呻吟声，安吉拉瞪大眼睛在法拉守护的一方空间下不知所措。  
“安吉拉，做个好梦吧”  
带着电流声的沙哑声音从头顶传来，即使变成机械，法拉依然是如此的温和。  
后背撑住石板，法拉握住安吉拉的手慢慢将枪上膛，然后握着她的手将枪抵在自己心口的位置。  
“晚安”  
法拉这么说  
安吉拉扣动了扳机，枪声被淹没在爆炸声中就像不曾响起过。  
黑红的灯光熄灭，系统损坏过度无法维修  
处理方式  
报废。  
灯光熄灭之后四周陷入一片黑暗，情绪过于激动的安吉拉在法拉死去的同时晕了过去。  
后来，危机终于结束了，守望先锋的众人终于在瓦砾中找到了他们失踪的战地医生。泥土混合着眼泪干在脸上把她天使般的容颜弄的一团糟，她的身边有一台已经破损的看不出原形的猛禽智械，智械的胸口被打了个窟窿，看起来是一枪毙命。  
众人赶忙把安吉拉从智械身下拉出来运到飞机上，骑士一般姿态的猛禽智械和瓦砾一起被遗弃在战场，除了安吉拉，没人知道她们勇敢的战地医生究竟经历了什么。安吉拉依旧昏迷不醒，可她的嘴角却带着一丝淡淡的微笑，就像是做了一个好梦。  
安吉拉，我送你的花束你收到了吗？  
亲爱的  
晚安


End file.
